Mstislav Demyan Kalashnikov
Mstislav Demyan Kalashnikov // Dawn Caste, Solar Exalted Расскажите свою историю, товарищ. What is there to say about myself? My life began on January ninth 1982. I was born to a military family that had served mother Russia since 1945. It was at that time my great-uncle started work on a rifle that is still in use to this day. My grand father, and father, both served in the KGB. Both of them were decorated officer and carried out many covert missions. As for my mother, we no longer speak of her due to the actions that she took. My early childhood is nothing but a blur of wasted time. As soon as was old enough I was enrolled in a secret school that started my training. I soon learned that the KGB officially no longer existed. That did not mean, however, that their training had to be thrown out. I was taught how to use a gun and how to take care of it. I learned of true loyalty in the sixth grade. It was at that point that we learned of a spy that was trying to disband the school. She was found and I had to make sure she did not report anything back to the american pigs. The rest of my childhood was nothing but training and testing. Shortly after turning nineteen I was given my first mission. No one knew what really happened that day off the cost of Rio de Janeiro but Petrobras was never the same. Many years passed, as did the missions. Each one going off with out a single person knowing the true reason behind each event. On October 23 my life completely changed. I was sent to Cataño to destroy an oil refinery. Everything was going according to my plan, however one of the timed explosions went off early. I am still convinced it had been tampered with but lack an evidence. This cause more of the storage tanks to explode while I was escaping. I do not know how I arrived in Russia, I think my father is to thank, but after blacking out I awoke three years later. That is when my hell truly started. I was greeted by a man named Peter and told that I had, changed. I was now what he referred to as a world changer, shaper, I am not sure. He did have something that I understood, a mission. He gave me information on a group that he wanted me to find and help. Along with a package and enough money to get there. After finding out that everyone I knew was either dead, or gave up on me, I retrieved what I could and made my way to the United States. On my journey I discovered I now had unique abilities. I could now summon one of my weapons out of nothing. My weapons could do more damage and things were...different. I met up with the group and quickly realized that I would not fit in with them. The first problem was Mr. Rhodes Pool . I do not think I have ever met a man more in love with himself. Mr. Pool lacks any real skill, and like most americans, relies on brute force to simply push through any problem he has. He lack any focus and can not put the mission ahead of his own personal issues, of which there are many. Next is Mr. Solomon Caine. This man seems to have a bit more brains, but I fear Mr. Pool is slowly draining what is left. Mr. Caine is an intelligent man capable of thinking things through and using logic, most of the time. When is come to real combat he is so convinced that he is far superior to anyone else that he does not see what is right in front of him. The only one of the group that I have any respect for is the last of the group, Mr. Charles Richter . This man has made himself quite successful in the arms business. I feel that he spends most of his time else where is because he has seen the affect Mr. Pool has on those around him. I feel that as soon as I complete my current mission it is my best interest to separate myself for the others. I shall return to mother Russia and retake it. Then I shall start training my own team so that Mr. Pool and Mr. Caine can see what how real military group should function. I only pray that the other do not get me killed before that...... God I need some vodka. Well a lot has changed in the past few months. I am now a ranking officer Technocracy and my father would be proud. I have a beautiful wife whom is also an officer in this militay group. I have assembled a small Strike team, Red Sickle. They are lead by myself and my young prodigy Misa , whom sees herself as my daughter. My team is functioning in top condition and I have even made a friend....I must say I did not see that ever happening in the western world. Anyways myself and Haverson have gone on quite a few ops together now. The man has a lot of skill and his mind is just as sharp. My CO knew what he was doing when he paired the two of us together. Anyways I have just recived new orders to try and talk with a man who has powers much like my own. I hope Mr. Thunder see things our way. Category:PCs